アカツキアライヴァル (Akatsuki Arrival)
|singers = Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka |producers = Last Note. (music, lyrics) * Nakanishi (guitar) * H.J.Freaks (bass) * Kuuma (illustration) * ke-sanβ (video) * cao. (logo design) |links = }} Background "Daybreak Arrival" is an original song by Last Note. and is one of their most notable songs. This song is about Miku and Luka being both rivals and companions; although they fight, they don't lie to each other. One day, Miku dies, or is unable to continue on for an unspecified reason, leaving Luka behind. Remembering the times they spent with each other, Luka promised that she would never forget her, saying that she was the best rival she had ever had. This song has entered the Hall of Legend. It is featured in the albums V Love 25～cantabile～, HATSUNE ROCK, impacts, KARENT presents TIME TO SAY HELLO! feat. Hatsune Miku, first trip, Setsuna Code, and Hatsune Miku "Magical Mirai 2014" Official Album. It's also featured in the games Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd and Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics = |-|Approved English Lyrics = Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. "Those days I walked with you" Beside me more and more and more Together always always always I took it on faith we'd go forward together Why why why why? I cry out but there's nothing there I extend my hand, but you are out of reach Together we run, we know, we envy Each pursuing the other Side by side we laugh, Wait, that's all you've got? You run on ahead Who cares about limits? I run and run, but I can't catch up I won't forget—I won't ever forget My greatest rival ever}} Derivatives , |author = PUPI (mix), Sidu (illust), Mienohito (video) |category = Human cover}} , |author = Jegyll |category = Human cover}} , Hotaru |author = Meiko (mix), kenji (encode) |category = Human cover}} , |author = Last Note. (mix) |category = Human cover}} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. *Magical Mirai 2014 *MikuExpo Live in Shanghai 2015 *SNOW MIKU LIVE! 2018 *Magical Mirai 2018 (Tokyo only) Games Gallery Module pdf2nd - avant garde.jpg|Miku's Avant Garde module for the song "Akatsuki Arrival", designed by Kuuma. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Module pdf2nd - succesor.jpg|Luka's Successor module for the song "Akatsuki Arrival", designed by Kuuma. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. akatsuki_arrival_f_2nd.jpg|Kuuma's loading screen, for the song "Akatsuki Arrival". From the video game "'Hatsune Miku '-Project DIVA- F 2nd''".'' Miku 131.jpg|Miku's Avant Garde module for the song "Akatsuki Arrival", designed by Kuuma. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Luka 34.jpg|Luka's Successor module for the song "Akatsuki Arrival", designed by Kuuma. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. External links * Official Art * Spotify * KARENT * Karaoke * Karaoke (No master) * Karaoke (Key +4) * Karaoke (Key +4, no master) * 初音ミク Wiki * VocaDB * Nico Nico Pedia * Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese duet songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Song featured in Concert